


One Week with Lilo Pelekai

by TrixterDark



Series: Sixteenth Year Au [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Lilo & Stitch (2002), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Outer Space, Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixterDark/pseuds/TrixterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue to Senior Year with Hiccup Haddock. Hiccup wakes up one morning to find he has won a week's stay at a new hotel in Hawaii, homeland of his friend Lilo and her...dog, Stitch. Hiccup brings his two parents and boyfriend Jack along. However things don't go as planned, as Hiccup finds himself surrounded by aliens, tourists, and chickens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings. I apologize for this crack filled nonsense, but I haven't written anything light-hearted in a while. We're taking a break from all the drama...

Hiccup stared at the computer screen. He had gotten plenty of e-mails like this before. However, none of them had included vouchers for plane tickets.

So he googled the event.

As it turned out, the Fortune Resorts in Hawaii really had given away a trip for four, all expenses paid. He just didn't remember entering one. After verifying the trip was real, he called the hotel. And then he called Lilo, who readily admitted to her involvement.

"Nani's hotel was having a contest, and you did promise we'd meet again..."

"You're right." Hiccup sighed. "Okay. I just have to talk to my parents about it. I don't know if they had plans or anything."

"It worked!" Lilo yelled, running through the house. She came to a halt in the kitchen, where Nani and Pleakley were working on dinner.

"Lilo, how many times have I told you? No running in the house!" Nani exclaimed, shaking a knife at her sister.

Lilo hopped up onto a stool at the counter. "Hiccup won the hotel contest! He's coming here to Kaua'i!"

"Your little friend from Burgess? That's great." Pleakley said, chopping an onion.

"Funny how that worked out." Nani looked at Lilo. "Did Stitch or any of his cousins have anything to do with it?"

"Nope." Lilo quickly replied, looking away. "Where's Jumba?"  
"Try the backyard." Pleakley said. "I think he's working on that ship again."  
While living on earth Jumba had noticed a sudden movement the earthlings were experiencing regarding using organic materials. Tourists who visited the island were more willing to spend money on organic and original material over synthesized goods. This inspired Jumba to try making a ship out of only organic goods he could obtain within the islands. Always looking for ways to prove his incredible genius, Jumba had been working on the ship since Nani and Lilo first left Kaua'i.

Lilo found Jumba in the backyard, scratching his head over the ship's engine.

"Jumba! It worked!"

"Ah." Jumba looked at the small child. "Little girl's friend won contest? Of course he did! Never underestimate scientific genius!"

"Hawaii, Heccup?" Stoick stared at his son.

"That's wonderful Heccup!" Valka beamed. "Oh, you'll love it there! The islands are beautiful, the food is amazing...There's so much to do!"

Stoick stroked his beard. "It's a bit sudden."

"We're going on a trip!?" Jack exclaimed, entering the kitchen. He received several stares he shrugged. "Oh...The door was open. I'm just dropping by to pick something up. Anyway, Hawaii?"

"Four tickets, seven days, six nights." Hiccup explained. "It's the hotel Nani works for. A new owner took over, and they're trying to build a new image for the hotel by giving away rooms."

"I don't know." Stoick frowned.

"What? Mr. Haddock, it's Hawaii." Jack crossed his arms. "You don't pass up Hawaii. Think about all the fun we'll have!" He said, putting an arm around Hiccup.

"Who said yer comin' along?" Stoick glared.

"So we are going then?" Valka said. "Excellent! Start making arrangements, dear. When do we leave, Heccup?"

"The flight voucher is valid for the whole month, like the room voucher."

"That gives us plenty of time to pack." Jack said.  
"I didn't say you could go, Overland." Stoick warned.

"I don't see why he can't." Hiccup said.

As Hiccup and Stoick began their staring contest, Valka and Jack wandered into the living room to discuss the itinerary for their trip.

"You'll love it." Valka said, rising from her chair. "Scuba diving, surfing..."  
"I want to see a volcano." He said, following her.

"He's not going." Stoick declared.

"He is going." Hiccup decided.

"He's not."

"He is."

Jack was more chipper than usually when he entered North's office without warning. All of the department heads and managerial staff were present—including Pitch.

"Hello paternal until, friends and future minions."

North looked up from the month's sale report. "Hello Jack. Is something wrong?"

"Hic's taking me to Hawaii!"

"For what!?" Pitch grumbled.

Jack gave him a curious look. "We're eloping, obviously." He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to North. "Can I go?"

"You promised me you would work here this summer. You were going to supervise the afternoon shift in electronics."

Jack pouted. "But...I'll only be gone a week. I'm sure the store will still be in one piece when I come back."

"Jack."

"Pleeeassse? I'll bring you back a coconut. A big one..."

North sighed. "Make sure you take lot s of pictures."

Jack gave him a triumphant smile. "Of course! I'll take so many it'll set a record!"

Pitch stood. "You're not really going to stand for this flippant behavior, are you?"

Jack crossed his arms. "What's got your Hanes in a bunch? It's just a little break."

"A break today, a month next time. Perhaps after that you'll just run away. Is this really who you want to leave the store to?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at him. "You're lucky I don't run it yet."

The cold look in Jack's eyes sent a pleasant chill down Pitch's back. Was Jack hinting at simply firing him, or something more conniving? Something more...dangerous...

While Pitch contemplated that…Jack took his exit, eager to start packing.

Shooting across the galaxy at that moment was one angry mad genius-Dr. Hämsterviel. After several failed attempts at getting his revenge, a short stint as a human child's pet, and multiple arrests, he was at it again. Hämsterviel broke out of the Galactic Federation's jail for the umpteenth time, he was currently headed towards earth with one thing on his mind-capturing Stitch, cloning him, and destroying things. The plan was a little unclear after Stitch's capture and cloning. He'd been thwarted enough times to plan that far. But the possibilities were endless...destroying planets...solar systems...galaxies...Maybe stop with the solar systems...rule over a galaxy...No, not just one...A universe...

Stoick and Hiccup continued their arguing until it was finally time to depart for the islands. As promised, Jack started his long photo album by talking pictures inside the airport.

"Do you really need to take pictures as we go through the metal detector?"  
"I need to document the entire journey." Jack said, suddenly serious. "All the way from Burgess to Kaua'i."

Hiccup took off his belt, shoes, and backpack as they got closer to the metal detector. "Can you at least turn it off on the plane? I'd like to nap in peace."

Jan slipped off his sandals. "Maybe..."

"You're going to record me sleeping, aren't you?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny that."

Hiccup woke up midflight to find Jack staring at him, no phone or camera in hand, just staring. His expression was blank. The plane was mostly quiet, save for the hum of engines, the muffled voices of passengers, and the occasional flight attendant.

"Can't sleep?" Hiccup whispered

"You're getting taller." Jack responded, not answering the question.

"People do that." Hiccup replied, studying Jack's face. "People also sleep. You should try it. Its way more fun than staring at unconscious people."

"You're probably going to have a beard." Jack observed. "Like, in a year."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "I think I missed the 'excessive hairiness' Haddock gene. You know, along with the muscles, overall manliness, and-"

Jack poked his face. "Hella squish. Like, your face is hella squish."

"Go to sleep Jack."

"Wake up, Jack."

"?"

The view outside their window was no longer tilted, and it appeared they were descending back to the ground. Attendants were passing out snacks and coaxing passengers. Jack leaned forward slightly. "Ooooh my back. I feel like an old man."

"I hear ya." Hiccup replied. "I can't wait to get out of this tin can and stretch my-"

"Legs?"

"Well, leg and a half-"  
"Legs. Freckled chicken legs."

"Don't start with me Frost. Are you dating me or my freckles?"

"Neither. It's just me and that sexy bedhead."

Flustered, Hiccup smoothed down his hair.

"Oh, barnacles." Jack said, sounding depressed. "I guess it's back to the chicken legs then."

Hiccup crossed his arms, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance.

Jack laughed, wrapping an arm around Hiccup. "You know I'm kidding."

"Are you?" Hiccup sounded gloomy, worrying Jack.

"Hic?"

An announcement was made over the loudspeaker, prompting Jack to look.

"-ask that that you would please fasten your seatbelts-"

Jack removed his arm from Hiccup's torso. "Hiccup?"

"I'm not mad at you, Jack. I'm just worried about Toothless."

"North's got him. Are you saying you don't trust him?"

"No..I-"

The plane shook, raising some shrieks from the passengers.

Jack held Hiccup in place. "Are you okay?"

Hiccup nodded. "I'm fine…"

It wasn't turbulence. Hämsterviel had hyper jumped and was sent throttling towards one of Kaua'i's many national parks. Blown off course, Hämsterviel was livid. He spewed a set of swears forbidden across several galaxies. Reformation had helped his temper somewhat. After venting, he attempted to fix his ship. So he had his a snag in his plan. It was a small hiccup...

But it wouldn't be the only one.

Despite the slight turbulence, they were all in high spirits once the plane landed.

Only to be irritated with finding their baggage.

And getting through security.

But at least the personnel were nice...

Once they got through customs Jack was back to recording their journey.

They stepped out into the fresh air.

"A representative from the hotel should be coming to pick us up." Hiccup said, pulling his suitcase behind him.

Valka dropped her bag. "Look at that sky—simply gorgeous!"

"Chickens!" Jack exclaimed, drawing Hiccup's attention.

Sure enough, chickens were wandering around and through the parking lot of the airport.

Hiccup could only watch as his boyfriend bent down to one of the feathered fowls. "Jack! Don't touch it! You might get bird flu or something!"  
Jack looked up, rolling his eyes. "Aren't you a fine mother hen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HTTYD is going to have its own cereal . As some of us say on the east coast:
> 
> It's liiiiiiiiiiiiit!
> 
> Thanks for coming back to read this stuff

Jack and Valka played with the wild birds while Hiccup took pictures and Stoick watched. If there was anything Hiccup learned from watch Stoick and Valka it was sometimes you had to pick and choose your battles. It wasn't before long that an escalade pulled up. Nani came out of the passenger seat, dressed in a suit and wearing a lei and a hotel badge. Lilo and Stitch scrambled out from the backseat.

"You're here!" Lilo said, running between the chickens. "It's the Hairy Hooligan family!"

Jack laughed. "That's one way put it." He held his arms open wide, catching both Lilo and Stitch, and nearly falling over. "You guys are a bit bigger than the last time I saw you."

Nani was keeping up her 'work' facade. "Hello, Haddock family, and welcome to Kaua'i." She offered them each a lei necklace, as per the hotel's new custom.

As they loaded their belongings into the car, Lilo tugged Hiccup along. "Now that you're here, we can show you all of Stitch's cousins!"

"Ohana." Stitch said, walking on four legs next to Jack.

Stoick looked back. "Did that thing just talk?"

Hiccup laughed it off just as Nani froze. "What, Dad? No way! You're just tired! Come on,everybody in the car..."

As they drove, Nani pointed out all the sights, and Lilo contributed her own tidbits about the best spots on the island. By the time they reached the hotel Valka and Jack had already planned out their week. The Fortune Resorts hotel was a large property built up right along the sand. The Hotel was built to give a more authentic feel, but with all the luxury comforts of any Marriott or Hilton. A large koi pound had been built outside, with several lounge chairs and an open air cafe surrounding it. Walking in they walked towards the reception desk, past the waiting area. Nani quickly checked them in and handed out their room cards.

"Hold on to those." Nani instructed. "They also let you into to the saunas, the luau, and the gym." She smiled. A bellboy loaded their bags up onto a cart and lead them over to the elevator. "Let me know if you need anything."

Before Lilo and Stitch could follow the others onto the elevator, Nani stopped them. "Give them some time to get settled Lilo. They're probably tired from the trip.

"Okay..." Lilo pouted. "Come on Stitch, let's go down to the water."

The hotel suite had a total of four rooms; two bedrooms, one common room with a television, and a large bathroom. The bedrooms were connected by a latched door. The living room had a large set of windows that faced the sea.

Jack flopped down onto his bed, reveling in the soft bedding. "Where have you been all my life? So soft..." Came his muffled voice. "So nice."

Hiccup sat on the edge of his own bed, facing Jack. "Would you like me to give the two of you a moment alone?"

"Oh, don't be that way, Hic." Jack rolled over, smiling. "You should join us for some snuggling."

"I'll pass." Hiccup said, lying back onto his own bed. "A nice nap would be good." He closed his eyes. He hadn't released how tired he actually was. He felt the bed shift and opened his eyes to find Jack straddling him.

"Can I join you?"

Hiccup refused to be seduced. He closed his eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe another time."

Jack pouted and rolled over, laying next to him. "Aww... My poor widdle baby squirrel is tired? " Hiccup shoved him. "Hey! W-What?"

Hiccup rolled onto his stomach, causing his t-shirt to rise up. "I asked you not to call me that." His breath hitched he felt Jack's hands going under his shirt, rubbing circles into his back. "What are you doing?"

"Didn't you hear? There's a complimentary massage every time you book a room." Jack smirked. When Hiccup didn't move he continued what he was doing, and placed a kiss on Hiccup's neck.

"I don't think that's allowed." Hiccup mumbled into the sheets, turning crimson.

"It's a added bonus." Jack replied, repeating the action.

Hiccup was starting to remember just how dangerous sharing any space with Jack was.

Valka walked into the doorway.

"Oh hey." Jack waved. "I was just giving Hiccup a massage! Did you want one too?"  
Valka laughed and shook her head. "Oh no, not fer me. Heccup dear, yer father and I are going down to the sauna. I dunno how long we'll be gone, but we'll see you tonight at the luau." With that she left her son in Jack's clutches.

Hiccup sighed into the pillow, and Jack took that as a sign to continue.

Jack continued to work on Hiccup's back, his hands occasionally roaming to other areas.

With his eyes closed, Hiccup tried to block out Jack's advances, only concentration on the release of tension. And after everything that happened in the previous months, hadn't he earned it? So this was a vacation...

Jack stopped working to assault Hiccup again. He kissed Hiccup's neck once more.

"I don't suppose you want a happy ending."

"..."

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup's deep breathing was his only reply.

"Aw man." Jack laughed. "You really are tired..." He crawled next to Hiccup and tilted the younger boy's face slightly. Jack felt a slight twinge of fear watching him. He could still remember a time when he thought Hiccup's eyes would never open again. Jack distracted himself by moving Hiccup's hair away from his face. He assured himself that Hiccup would wake up again. Soon. He took Hiccup's hand in his and closed his eyes.

Hiccup woke up late in the afternoon. He sat up and stretched. He could hear the ocean outside, a wind chime's melody as a breeze wafted in. The room smelled like coconut and lime, soothing, calming. Part of him wanted to go back to sleep. He rolled of the bed and stretched before checking his reflection in the mirror. His hair was tousled from sleep. He fixed his hair and walked through the other bedroom.

Hiccup could hear Jack's voice coming from the common room. He walked towards it and found Jack with Lilo and Stitch.

Jack sat on the floor in fort of the tv. He looked up as Hiccup entered. "Oh great, you're up. Lilo's taking us to meet her friend. He controls the weather."

"Oh…Pudge the fish." Hiccup wasn't sure how to reply to that. "Sure…"

"We already have his offering." Lilo said, holding up a ziplock baggie with a peanut butter sandwich. "We just have to give it to him."

Hiccup rolled his shoulders. It was only the first day, and he was already giving offerings to a magical fish.

Dr. Hämsterviel begrudgingly tinkered with his ship. It would take a couple of earth hours, perhaps 12 of the, until the ship was up and running. The tumble he had taken after entering the earth's atmosphere was followed by a crash landing in a national park. Dr. Hämsterviel wasn't sure what or who, but something had left a hole in the ship's exterior shell. With his vessel hidden under a cloaking device the doctor worked meticulously to get the ship back in order. There was no point in trying to capture Stitch without being able to make a quick getaway….

After appeasing the great fish known as Pudge, Hiccup and Jack parted ways from Lilo and Stitch. Lilo had to return to the hotel to join the other dancers performing at that night's luau. Hiccup and Jack stayed on the small patch of beach behind the hotel.

"What do you want to do?" Jack asked, sitting in the sand. The hotel blocked out the sun, so he was fairly comfortable. "Do you want to go swimming? Water skiing? Rock climbing?" Jack remembered the incident from Hiccup's childhood in which he got his scar. " Nah. On second thought, no climbing. Anything. At all." He took Hiccup's hand and stared out at the sea, and recalled Hiccup falling off the boat in Berk. "Nope. Nothing water related either."

Hiccup gave him an annoyed look. "Why not?"

Jack decided to choose his words carefully. "Because we don't have any floaties. And I wouldn't want you to get swept away…You'd probably drift all the way to Japan…And then I'd never see you again."

"You're afraid something will happen to me again, aren't you?"

"You don't have the best track record, Hic."

Hiccup sighed. "You'll just have to keep an eye on me then."

"Not sure that helps much." Jack said, suddenly uncomfortable with the sheer amount of sand surrounding them.

Hiccup squeezed his hand. "It helps. Trust me."

Jack leaned his head on Hiccup's and found it difficult. "Ugh…Stop growing."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I think I'll grow another foot just to spite you. And a beard."  
-

The luau took place next to the main hotel, in an outdoor dining space. Large marble columns were placed throughout the area, decorated with tropical plants and accompanied by tiki lanterns. There was a stage set up at one end, easily seen from any of the round tables set up. After a welcoming speech from the staff, the event was kicked off with a performance from the local dance school's troupe. Three generations of dancers took part in the routine. Lilo and Stitch were included among the younger dancers, moving perfectly in time with the music.

After the dance other entertainers took to the stage, some spitting fire, some performing magic tricks, others doing acrobatics. All the while guests were served local delicacies and traditional dishes.

"I'm starting to see why everyone talks about the poi." Jack said. "This stuff is great."  
The Pelekai sisters and Stitch showed up at their table.

"Hey guys." Nani greeted them. "How's everything."

"It's just lovely." Valka replied. "This Kalua pork is delicious!"

"Aye." Stoick nodded. "Is that lad on fire?"

Nani whipped her head back towards the stage. David and two of his younger protégées were trying to stamp out a grass skirt that had suddenly caught fire.

"That's David." Lilo said, nonchalant. "He's taking us surfing tomorrow." She looked at Jack. "You wanna come?"

"Yes." Hiccup said before Jack could reply. "That sounds great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now at the end of Lilo and Stitch, Nani was in the process of getting a job. I don't recall what job she had during the series...And this is all somewhat off canon. For the sake of this story, Nani worked in a hotel, received a scholarship in hospitality management and moved to Burgess to complete her classes. After that she went back to Hawaii where she was hired by a newly built hotel as part of a special program.
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy-alien filled adventure!
> 
> While you can…
> 
> 'cause there's heartbreak on the horizon~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawaii seems nice. Have any of you been there? I haven't really been anywhere. I've only taken one vacation in my whole life-and that was to Japan. After that, I feel like I should see more of my own country before I go anywhere else…

Hawaii seems nice. Have any of you been there? I haven't really been anywhere. I've only taken one vacation in my whole life-and that was to Japan. After that, I feel like I should see more of my own country before I go anywhere else…

Lilo grabbed her board and put it in the back of her miniature hovercar. Stitch was in the passenger seat, holding a picnic basket. Before they could speed away, Jumba came out of the house. "Little girl! 626!"

Lilo looked up. "What's wrong, Jumba?"

"Strange reading coming from mountain range. Dart probe has hit and tagged something." Jumba replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Might be new alien in area. Be very careful."

'New Alien?' Lilo thought. She knew Jumba had a dart probe up above the island to detect offworld lifeforms, in case Dr. Hämsterviel or Gantu entered the area. The earth was still under the Galactic Federation's protection, but the only officer designated to watch over the area was Pleakley. "Okay." She was sure whatever it was, she and Stitch could handle it.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hiccup walked up the long towering steps that lead to the weather god's shrine. He looked down at the wooden box in his hands, wrapped in magical seals. He took a deep breath and continued to ascend. Looked behind him he could see the lush tropical lands and beach below. When he reached the top, he found a tiny priestess—Lilo.

"Present your offering to the almighty Pudge!" She commanded.

Hiccup held up the box, feeling ridiculous. 'Oh great, it's in my dreams now.'

Other mystical being stood at the weather god's altar. It was Jokul Frosti (once again played by Jack) who looked like he was melting in the summer heat and a golden haired princess(Rapunzel, dressed in eighteenth century garb, most likely inspired by her prom dress). They both gave him appraising looks as he placed the wooden box at the altar.

Stitch, dressed in ritual garb, rang a gong.

The sky blackened.

Lilo ran to the altar—a large stone slab set in front of a ginormous empty fishbowl. Stitch broke the wooden sealed box, revealing a tunafish sandwich.

She glared at Hiccup. "What is this? You can't serve the weather god tuna!"

"Fool!" Jack snapped.

Rapunzel gasped, pointing at him. "What have you done!?"

Jack raised his staff, enveloping them in cold. "You'll pay for disrespecting the almighty Pudge!"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hiccup woke up, shivering. The air conditioner had been adjusted. The suite was quiet, so he assumed its other occupants were still resting. Jack was still asleep, laying on the other bed but facing him. He was twisted up in the sheets, arms crossed and frowning. Hiccup reached for the tiny remote control located on the nightstand between their beds and turned the air conditioner off.

Falling back onto his bed, he looked up at the ceiling. He sighed and wrapped a sheet around himself. A little more sleep would be good…

The next thing he knew, Jack was shaking him. "Come on, rise and shine!"

Hiccup rolled over twice, away from Jack's offending hands. "Cut that out, Frosti."

"Frost—Did you turn the air conditioner off earlier? I was roasting last night!"

Hiccup sat up. "You need help. The weather is perfect." He yawned. "Try living on an island surrounded by ice…There's all the cold you need."

Jack crossed his arms. "Maybe I will. Berk was great if you ask me." He looked at the window. "We're supposed to meet Lilo in a little while." He grinned. "Unless you'd rather stay in..."

"No chance." Hiccup turned, putting his legs over the side of the bed. He preferred to sleep without his prosthetic. In the summer heat, it sometimes touched him, causing him to jump. As this model was mostly metal, it heated up quickly. He looked down at the floor. Therapy with Guy had been a great, and working out with Merida and Jim was a good confidence booster. He had surprised himself earlier that year by participating in the color run with Merida and Rapunzel. Compared to a few months ago, his balance was much better. What would balancing on a surfboard be like?

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

Hiccup looked up, eyes narrowing. "I'm fine." There was a little more edge to his voice than he intended. "I'm just thinking about something." Despite his progress, Jack still treated him like he was about to break, and it irked him. 'When is he going to realize I'm not made of porcelain?'

Jack knew that look. 'Can you blame me for being worried? Really?' "Alright then. I'm going to go wash up." He grabbed a t-shirt and swimming trunks from his suitcase. Once he left the room, Hiccup groaned and fell back against the bed.

'Is it always going to be like this?'

They walked down to the beach in silence, with Jack glancing at Hiccup repeatedly.

Hiccup looked up at him, stopping in his tracks. Jack stopped as well. Hiccup raised both hands up, placing them in Jack's hair. He ruffled it mercilessly. Jack swatted his hands away. "What the--Cut it out!"

Hiccup crossed his arms, triumphant. "That's better. Now you look like a doofus again."

Jack, without the aid of a mirror, tried to fix his hair. "What's the big idea?"

Hiccup shook his head. "If you look too good, someone will try to steal you from me. I can't have that."

Jack broke out into a grin and wrapped his arms around Hiccup. "Doesn't matter how hard they try. There's only one Viking Squirrel for me."

Hiccup reached up and messed Jack's hair up again. "Call me that one more time Frost, and I'll give you the cold shoulder."

Jack broke his hold on Hiccup to fix his hair again. "Aw, don't be like that …"

"Hijack!"

David, Nani, Lilo, and Stitch were at the shore with several surfboards.

"There they are." Hiccup said, walking towards them.

"Someone's gotta do something about that couple name." Jack said. "Jaccup sounds way better."

There were only three surfboards, meaning they would have to take turns. David gave them both a lesson on sitting, followed by a lesson in paddling. Balancing on the board was difficult for both of them. Hiccup admitted he wasn't comfortable enough to try surfing without a little more practice. David, Lilo, Nani, and Jack went out first, leaving Hiccup and Stitch on the beach. Not to be discouraged Hiccup and Stitch worked on creating a small city out of sand.

Jack was working on catching his first wave, giving the sport the same level of concentration as he did lacrosse. At first it had only been fun and games, but he soon realized he wanted to master the sport, and only had a week to do so. Seeing Nani and Lilo out in the ocean showed a new side to the sisters.

Jack felt weird thinking it, but he was glad they were back in Hawaii. They seemed a lot happier out on the waves than they did in the suburbs of Burgess. He watched them several times before crashing under the waves. It was frustrating but fun. He pulled back up to the surface just in time to see a gigantic purple object floating above the beach.

Hämsterviel's voice echoed across the tiny cove. "I've got you now, 626!"

Hiccup looked up at the alien spaceship. It cast a shadow across the sand. Stitch growled at the large floating ship and Hiccup began to wonder if he was dreaming. He looked back. Jack was not Jokul Frosti. Lilo was not a tiny priestess. A projectile launched from the ship, aiming at Stitch. Hiccup lunged towards with the intentions of protecting Lilo's 'dog'. The projectile turned out to be a net that quickly retracted into the ship, taking Hiccup and Stitch inside.

"STITCH!" Lilo shouted. "HICCUP!"

Jack was broken from his daze, as another wave pushed him back towards shore. Lilo swam to the beach and headed to her tiny hovercar. Nani went after her, leaving the board at the shore. "Lilo! Wait!"

"I have to get to Jumba's ship and save them!" Lilo said, starting the car.

Jack's feet carried him to the tiny car. Part of him was still in shock, but another part of him knew there was no time for that. He hopped into the undersized passenger seat, pulling his knees to his chest. Space ships. Surfing. Kidnapping. No time to think. "After them!"

Lilo pulled off, leaving David and Nani on the beach.

Nani fell back onto the sand as David watched the hovercar speed off.

Jack pinched himself. Twice. "What's the plan?"

Lilo dialed Jumba up on her 'cellphone'. "Jumba! Hämsterviel has Stitch!"

"My probe is still on ship." Jumba replied, not sounding too surprised. "Be at Hotel in five minutes."

"Got it." Lilo replied.

Jack pinched himself again, his not so pale skin turning an angry red. Spaceship. Aliens. Lilo's stories weren't made up at all. He tried to concentrate. Hiccup had been taken. Hiccup was in danger. And here he had been worried about surfboards…

Jumba's ship was parked outside the hotel. Lilo rode the hovercar straight inside, the ships' entryway. She hopped out of the tiny car and Jack followed. Jumba and Pleakley sat at a set of controls, while Lilo and Jack sat in seats on opposite sides of the room. The ship's control room had seating for six in a U-shaped formation. As soon as Lilo was had drove into the ship, Jumba turned on the cloaking device. This affected not only the ship's exterior, but a portion of the interior as well. Jack watched as the ceiling and floor seemed to disappear. The ship ascending and Hawaii was left below them.

Pleakley handed Jack a paper bag, and he realized he was hyperventilating. "Take deeeeep breaths. Breathe in, breathe out."

Jack took the bag and did as instructed, trying to ignore the fact that Pleakley had three fingers. How had he not noticed that before? Or the fact that Jumba was purple and had so many eyes. Was this a dream? Did he have bad poi last night?

Hämsterviel's ship came into view as if sped up and away, leaving the earth's atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since Hiccup had a weird dream sequence thing. It's also been awhile since Jack's fear was legitimate. It's been awhile since the boys were thrown into peril. Don't mind me. I've got a lot of nervous energy built up for some reason.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever tell y'all this entire fic series started with me spacing out while listening to Chasing Pavements? Yup…The first scene I thought up was Jack visiting Hiccup in the hospital and then reminiscing about everything they had been through in the past year. The first chapter was going to start that way, but working with Hiccup was more interesting. Writing Hiccup is fun. I want to write another AU fic for these dorks.

Sitting in the containment section of alien spaceship with an illegal genetically modified life-form, Hiccup found himself hugging his knees in the darkness. Swimsuit trunks were not appropriate attire for the dark recesses of space, Hiccup thought, stifling a laugh. He shivered and closed his eyes. Maybe he was going insane. Maybe he was asleep. He opened his eyes and stared ahead. Glowing green bars that burned to the touch, (Stitch had already tried) kept him confined. He looked up to see Stitch trying to find a way to disable the bars. Stitch appeared to have grown an extra set or arms and had antenna coming out of his head.

Stitch was not a dog. Hiccup knew that the first time he had seen Stitch stand up. He had known when he saw Stitch drinking a can of Pitt cola, he was sure something was up. Stitch did not look like a dog. Or a cat. Or anything on the planet, really. The truth was there-but Hiccup ignored it with all his being. He liked mythology, but the existence of the supernatural was a different story. There was a unseen line he always felt he shouldn't cross. He figured it had something to do his upbringing. Don't tempt the fates. Keep your eyes on the mortal world.

But that wasn't a choice right now. It wasn't that he had taken his eyes off the mortal world. He had been taken from it by force. Hiccup watched Stitch gnaw at the casing above the glowing bars. Hiccup went over all the information Lilo had given him about her family. Everything Lilo had told him was true. And since the truth was right in front of his eyes, he would have to accept it.

"Okay." Hiccup unfolded his legs. There was a numb sensation as if his foot had fallen asleep. Hiccup glared at the missing foot. He wasn't in the mood for phantom pain right now. He was headed halfway across the galaxy for Odin's sake. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of a happier time—a practice he found helped eased the pain.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was their second date. Or at least Hiccup counted it as such. Jack counted each time they were alone as a date, and claimed he needed to take photos to commemorate each occasion. This time they were at Bella Notte's, the high end Italian restaurant, with (gasp!) a dress code of all things.

And for that reasons Hiccup found himself stuffed into another pantsuit, and glaring at his boyfriend from their tiny candlelit table. He tugged at his collar in irritation, with caused Jack to frown at him. He had ditched the bowtie his mother had picked out. That had been his mark of rebellion.

Jack strummed the table with his fingertips. His frown dissolved and a mischievous grin replaced it as he put his plan in motion. " Hey." He smirked.

"What?" Hiccup replied, leaving his now wrinkled collar alone.

"Is there a mirror in your pocket?" Jack whispered.

"What?" Hiccup blinked. "No-"  
"Because I keep seeing myself in your pants."

Hiccup snickered and quickly stopped. There was very little noise or talking, and he didn't want to attract attention to himself. However, that's exactly what Jack wanted.

Jack suddenly leaned back in his chair. "Hm…I must be dead."

Hiccup decided to play along. "Why?"  
"Because I'm looking at an angel!" He said, speaking slightly louder this time.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at him. "No, Jack. No." He chuckled. They had done this once before.

"What?" Jack shrugged. "Okay, so maybe I'm not in heaven…But then, are you okay? 'Cause heaven's a long fall from here."

Hiccup bit his lip. Jack was getting what he wanted. He knew his pickup lines didn't work on Hiccup, they made him nervous…which made him laugh.

"You look like the type of guy that's heard every line in the book." Jack continued, "So what's one more?"

Hiccup shook his head. "N-No p-p-lease…"

"Were you always this cute, or did you have to work at it?"

Hiccup looked away.

Jack wasn't going to give up that easily. 'I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

"No…"  
"Great! Then let's start. But don't worry. I'm not drunk. I'm just…" He paused for dramatic effect, leaning over the table. "Intoxicated by you."

"I hope you know CPR, 'cause you've taken my breath away."  
"Are you a overdue book? Because you've got FINE written all over you!"  
It had only taken a few more to get Hiccup to laugh—and loudly. And he hated Jack for that. Several heads had turned to stare at him. Hiccup felt himself turn red. He took a sip from his water and excused himself from the table. As embarrassing as that had been, he wasn't about to let stop him from having a good time. Now in the bathroom, he washed off his face, and I wiped it with a warm towel. His breath hitched when he felt Jack come up behind him, wrapping an arm around him.

"You're such a jerk." Hiccup said, looking at him in the mirror.

"Mmhm." Jack pressed a kiss against Hiccup's neck. "You know why I brought you here?"

Hiccup tilted his head. "So I would embarrass myself. Good job."

Jack squeezed him. "No, I wanted to see you smile. Well, I brought you here for that, and so we could make out on that couch over there." He laughed and kissed Hiccup's neck again. "Not many bathrooms have a couch that fancy."

Hiccup laughed out loud then and stood up. The pain was long gone, replaced with new determination. He didn't have time for this. After all, there would be no more make out sessions on 'fancy bathroom couches' If he sat around moping. "Okay, Stitch. What do we need to get out of here?"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After leaving the earth behind, Jack and co. were doing their best to keep up with the mad doctor's ship. Hämsterviel used warp drive to leave Jumba behind, but the tag Jumba's shot left behind still gave off a weak signal.

"We can use warp drive to follow but..." Jumba began. "Signal is weak. We may not find ship on other end. Hämsterviel may jump again, and we could lose him."

Lilo looked at Jumba, uncertain. She glanced at Jack. Stitch was family. So was Hiccup at this point. "We have to try." She pointed ahead. "Hit it!"  
As Jumba began to set the war in motion, their ship was suddenly pulled backward.

Jack held onto his chair. "What is that!?"

"We're caught in some sort of magnetic field." Pleakley clarified. "Not a planet…Must be—"

"Other ship is pulling on us." Jumba looked back. "Readings picking up other life forms nearby. We will try warping to lose them. Thrust should help us break free."

"Hurry!" Lilo yelled, looking back.

Aboard the other ship, the two 'life forms' discussed the situation.

"Alright! We caught them just in time! Reel them in!"

"Ooongika Ohana!"

"Right pal. Just as soon as we get 'em."  
Despite Jumba's efforts, the ship began to move backward and suddenly, into pure darkness.

The ship shook and rattled as it was pulled into the hangar of a much larger vessel. After what felt like an eternity in darkness, there was movement outside of Jumba's ship. A dim glow filled the control room. Jack could see the shadows on everyone's faces as Jumba handed out weapons. "If necessary, we take big ship." Jumba said.

"What if its bounty hunters?" Pleakley asked.

"No bounty for us." Jumba shook his head. "No longer registered in database."

"Maybe it's the Galactic Federation." Lilo said, hopeful. "They can help us find them!"

They could hear muffled voices coming from the hangar.

"Okay, let's just be cool about this and explain the situation."

"Boogata kwiituta!"

"Yeah, but we don't look the same. So I'm thinking, no blasters. Blasters might freak 'em out." The taller figure cleared his throat and politely knocked on the entrance to Jumba's ship.

"U-Uh…Hello?"

The hatch opened and its inhabitants all came out, blasters raised.

Instead of invaders they found two individuals dressed from head to toe in alien garb, one humanoid and the other short and squat, both wearing masks.

"Whoa! Whoa!" The humanoid one raised his arms into the air. "Chill out!"

The other made a beeline for Lilo, who after a split second of realization, dropped her blaster and flung her arms open. "Stitch? Stitch!"

"Stitch! Stop!" The humanoid commanded. "Not yet."

Jumba and Pleakley looked back as she stopped before the small alien. His appearance hadn't changed much—his fur was a shade darker, his physique hidden under armor made from the hide of different species.

"626." Jumba stared at the slightly aged experiment with curiosity. "Where have you been?"

"Ignaba Dooban."

Whatever Stitch said made Jumba take a step back.

"Where's Hiccup?" Jack asked. He was happy Lilo and Stitch were reunited, a little puzzled by Stitch's wardrobe change, but all the more concerned for his missing boyfriend.

"Here." Said the humanoid one and Jack looked around in confusion. The humanoid one stepped forward, closing the remaining space between them. It took a deep breath, removing the long skull like mask that hid its face. "I'm right here."

The 'humanoid' was indeed Hiccup. He was taller, as Jack predicted, and more filled out as his Haddock genes had finally worked their magic. His eyes were the same, and the scar on his chin was still present if not nearly hidden by stubble. He was dressed in the hide of some mysterious animal, complete with armor, and a belt of various gadgets. His metal prosthetic had also received an upgrade, now made of a chrome-like material with interchangeable parts. His hair was decorated with tiny braids and a stand of cloth interwoven into his hair.

"Hey." Hiccup's voice was the basically the same, but now with years of experience, searching and loneliness tacked on. The only thing that kept him from running and hugging his now younger boyfriend was the mission at hand. "I'm back…Kinda."He took another breath. They were so close now. "Okay. Long story short…You don't save us. No one does. We break out, roam the galaxy. Stuff goes wrong. Bad stuff. People are left behind…" He rubbed his arm. "But we've found our way back. And now we, can help you find us—" He scratched his head. "Well, younger us…Your 'us'. So that 'we'…" He gestured to himself and the older Stitch. "Don't happen." Older Hiccup looked away. "Let's get going." He looked at Older Stitch. 'Let's go get our happy ending.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXCUSE ME WHILE I IGNORE THE LAWS OF TIME AND SPACE BECAUSE DISNEY/DREAMWORKS CRACK FIC THAT'S WHY
> 
> Pitt cola= Gravity Falls reference because yes
> 
> Did anyone notice the chapters have no names this time around?
> 
> That's because the chapters are on vacation too
> 
> I am not losing my mind...The new HTTYD tv show come to Netflix in 4 days~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of your imaginations, you can assume Timeskip! Hiccup looks almost exactly like HTTYD2! Hiccup. They're about the same age. Timeskip!Stitch is about the same...I've seen some weird older!Stitch fanart out there...Where's he's dating Lilo. Some of you might enjoy that sort of thing. That's...okay...

Last time on One week with Lilo:

"Okay. Long story short…You don't save us. No one does. We break out, roam the galaxy. Stuff goes wrong. Bad stuff. People are left behind…" He rubbed his arm. "But we've found our way back. And now we, can help you find us—" He scratched his head. "Well, younger us…Your 'us'. So that 'we'…" He gestured to himself and the older Stitch. "Don't happen." Older Hiccup looked away. "Let's get going." He looked at Older Stitch. 'Let's go get our happy ending.'

Lilo, Jack and co. followed Hiccup and Stitch into the control room of their ship. The controls were made of a strange, gel-like material. Hiccup took his seat at the middle of the room, putting his helmet back on. It put him in control of the ship, taking up a good portion of his concentration. Stitch sat next to him, but with a set of touch based controls , putting him in charge of the ship's weapons.

Several gel like chairs sprouted up from the floor.

"Have a seat." Hiccup said, eyes not visible. "Once we get to the Vengaza quadrant, we'll let you back out."

Jack sat on the squishy chair and found out it was significantly warmer than he was. He rubbed his bare arms. "I guess swimming trunks aren't adequate for space."

Hiccup laughed. "I suppose not."

Jack watched him with curiosity. This older, more muscular Hiccup was the product of years without human contact, years without him. What had changed about Hiccup? What had remained the same?

"Interface is thought based?" Jumba asked.

"Yeah." Hiccup replied. "Don't study it too hard or you'll alter the timeline. Not that we aren't already doing that."

"So what have you guys been doing all this time?" Lilo asked. "And how come you're back here now?"

"Oongata Babaski. Sik ikh maghbababa." Stitch said.

"What?" Lilo asked.

"We're bounty hunters." Hiccup explained. "We hunt down aliens that aren't registered or are wanted by the Intergalactic Federation."

"Ihk." Stitch agreed.

Lilo titled her head at the fuzzy blue alien. "What happened to you?"

Stitch growled. "Baga jutan Gantu."

"We wound up on a prison rock for a while...Like, a facility built on a tiny moon, at the end of a planet cluster system. When they wanted to get information out of you, they would use this scrambler thing." Hiccup paused, looking at his partner. "It messes with your head. Stitch can't use human speech or feel pain. I can't feel the left side of my body, or taste anything." He sighed. "As for the time travel, just consider that the way you view 'time' and 'travel' don't have to agree with each other. Like...You know how if its daytime on one side of a planet and night on the other? If you travel by plane, you go back or forward, but you aren't changing. I can't give you all the details, but it's more like we slid back to this point really fast instead of traveling back in time..."

"Ooobata qualgol su." Stitch said.

"Yeah. You're right." Hiccup agreed. " It makes more sense in a couple years. Maybe." He frowned. "Unless chaos theory is proven, and we're from an alternate timeline...In which case, we're just saving another Hiccup and Stitch."

"Oogabata Ohana ."

"I guess. At least then they get to go home."

"What happens if you can't save them?" Jack asked.

"...That's not an option." Hiccup replied.

"But we're here now, so..." Lilo looked at Stitch again. "You can come back to earth with us. You're older, but you're still Ohana."

"Ohana..."Stitch repeated.

"Yeah." Hiccup's voice was softer than before.

That was a peculiar possibility. How would Jack explain that to Hiccup's parents? How long had it actually been since they left earth? He shook his head. Older or not, Stitch and Hiccup needed to come home.

He looked at Hiccup.  
"If you keep staring at me like that, you'll burn in a hole in the back of my head."

Jack looked away, blushing. 'Well, that's different.' Usually Hiccup made him nervous for a different set of reasons. And this Hiccup was kinda...hot. Jack shook his head. Was it considered cheating if he found this Hiccup attractive? Technically speaking, they were both 'Hiccup'. However, there was a chance they weren't even the same 'Hiccup'. What if there was another Jack... an older Jack... still out there, looking for this Hiccup? What if that Jack found his Hiccup? His head was starting to hurt...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stitch finally bit through the mechanism creating the plasma bars, disabling them. An alarm sounded, echoing throughout the ship. Stepping out of the tiny cell, Stitch tugged on Hiccup to follow. Gravity wasn't present on Hamsterviel's vessel, so escape was tricky. He and Hiccup swam along in midair. Hamsterviel's ship had two levels. The mad scientist had commandeered it from the Galactic Federation. As it was used to capture criminals, the level Stitch and Hiccup resided on could be blocked off for the protection of the ship's crew, and of course…jettisoned into space.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize or the umpteenth time for this crack-scifi nonsense. If you want to pretend this isn't within Sixteenth Au's canon, I understand. This is the Grand finale, and then its off to the land of confusion and heartbreak – College! Which is in the canon.
> 
> I was cooking pasta and the colander broke while the steaming pasta was still in it. A portion of my dinner literally went down the drain.
> 
> I'm feeling thirsty. I could use some lemonade.

Lilo kicked her feet back and forth. "What's the name of your ship?"

"The Gokstad-Aloha. I know, totally rolls off the tongue."

Jack resisted the urge to laugh at that. It looked like Hiccup's dry tone and sarcastic quips had made it through the years of aliens and odyssey.

Hiccup kept his eyes on the endless void of space, fighting the urge to turn tail and go back to earth with Jack and Lilo. That would be selfish. If he could spare his younger self and Stitch those years of searching, fighting, and longing it would be worth it. They were entering the Vengaza quadrant, right on schedule. Stitch confirmed this with his own language, and Hiccup agreed. Any moment now the escape pod of Hamsterviel's ship would come into view and-

A wave of cold pressure pulsed through the ship. "Did you feel that, bud?' Hiccup said. "Someone just slid to this point."

Stitch began pressing controls furiously.

Lilo looked around. "What's happening?"

"We're not the only time travelers around." Hiccup said. "Someone else just slid."

Stitch pressed a button, sending tiny probes out into the surrounding space of the ship.

They sat in silence until an alarm went off, and Hiccup's screen alerted him of an incoming correspondence. Hiccup accepted it. "Who's there?"

"Thought you saw the last of me, abomination!?" A familiar voice boomed.

"Gantu!?" Lilo was surprised. "But I thought he was taken in by the federation?"

"He was…But then he was demoted a few times." Hiccup explained. "He's had a bone to pick with us ever since we escaped that prison…and stole his ship. And tossed him into a black hole."

Stitch yelled some choice words into his microphone, and Gantu replied.

"Unauthorized use of the TDS is prohibited! I don't know why you slid back to this point, but I'm taking you troglodytes in!"

"Chill." Hiccup responded. "We have some unfinished business. Once we're done, you'll thank us for this. If we still exist. Or not." He looked back at Jumba. "I'm going to raise the stealth cloak. You guys get back to your ship and do the same. Get out of here."

"But what about you?" Jack asked.

Hiccup smiled. "We'll be fine. We can't have Gantu stopping us-or stopping you. Go."

Lilo was reluctant to go. She looked at the older Stitch, then at Jack who also seemed hesitant.

Jack nodded at her. "I know what you're thinking, but he's right... We have to."

Jumba rose from his gel-like seat. "Come along little girl and friend. We have reunion very soon."

Hiccup worked on maintaining their distance while Jumba and the others returned back to the smaller ship. "Are you guys ready yet?" He asked via intercomm.

"Raising cloak now." Jumba replied.

Pleakley worked at his own set of controls. "60%...76%...83%...Pulser now available. Big Hiccup, please open the hatch."

"Copy that." Hiccup swerved the large ship left as Gantu began to attack. "Now or never guys!"

Jumba's ship exited the belly of the Gokstad-Aloha pushing out into the cold void of space.

Lilo rubbed her arms. "I-It's really cold."  
Jack had to admit it was getting chilly, even for him. It didn't help that he was practically naked either.

"Raising the cloak takes up good portion of ship's energy." Jumba explained. "Not possible to hold cloak and heat for same time period."  
Jack's teeth began to chatter. He shook his head. 'Better keep an eye out for Hiccup and Stitch then.'

The older Hiccup and Stitch had turned tail to keep Gantu locked in combat while they could escape.

"Don't you ever go on vacation?" Hiccup asked Gantu via communicator. "I hear this quadrant's Sun is nice this time of year."  
"Ooonaga!" Stitch said, firing the ship's main cannons.

Gantu raised a shield around his ship and Hiccup sped up.  
"We're going to warp past him." Hiccup said to his partner. "The force should knock him around."

While it would shake Gantu off, it could possibly bounce Jumba's group around as well. Not that they would be hurt, but it was a risk—just the sort of gamble Stitch loved to take. "Babeesta!"

The propulsion of the ship knocked not only Gantu but Jumba off balance. As Hiccup and Stitch's ship began to disappear, Gantu's did as well, pushing Jumba's ship further out.

Just as the warp began to take hold of the ship, Hiccup looked down at his hands. They looked somewhat transparent, as did the rest of the ship. It was an odd, tingly feeling. He looked back at Stitch who seemed to be suffering from the same 'transparency' problem. Fear lurched in his stomach and Hiccup began to wonder if they were disappearing, or perhaps Gantu had hit them with some sort of vaporizer or maybe—  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Twenty two year old Hiccup found himself staring at the ceiling, half awake, and somewhat afraid. His chest rose and fell quickly, as if he had just run a marathon. Closing his eyes, he sighed. A cold hand touched his face. It was startling yet familiar, and he opened his eyes again. Jack was standing over him, behind the couch, holding a cup of hot chocolate. "Are you okay?"  
"I…" Hiccup blinked. Something had been wrong, but he wasn't sure what it was. "I had a nightmare, I guess." He couldn't tell what had frightened him, but whatever it was it had been important.

"Oh, yeah?" Jack sipped his Hot Chocolate. "What was it about?"

Hiccup frowned and sat up. "I can't remember..."

Jack took a seat next to him, and Hiccup rubbed his arm. Jack watched the gesture and sipped his Hot Chocolate again. Hiccup had done that as long as he had known him. He could remember when that arm was as skinny as a twig, and those cheeks he puffed out in frustration were smooth and not covered in whiskers. He ruffled Hiccup's hair, causing Hiccup to lose his train of thought.

"Must you do that?"

"Hair that fluffy demands to be messed up."  
"And drinks that hot should be saved for the winter." Hiccup rubbed his arms. "Not that it isn't cold in here…Cold…Like space."

"Space?"

"Outer space." Hiccup said, rising from the couch.

"You sound like you know what you're talking about." He paused. "Let me guess, has inspiration struck again?"

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah."  
-________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the past, Jumba's ship bumped into something else hidden, causing both shields to drop. Lilo, Jack and co. found themselves face to face with a smaller ship. Stitch had successfully commandeered the second level of Hamsterviel's ship, and now had a small working vessel with Hiccup was along for the ride. He was not quite sure what to do besides watching the beeping machinery, so when the ship suddenly hit something his first instinct was to panic.

But when the transmission came through and the shock wore off, Hiccup wasn't sure he had ever been happier to see Jack. The two ships came to a halt and Stitch and Hiccup quickly boarded Jumba's ship (as Hiccup was human, and transporting him between the ships required bringing both gates open as quickly as possible) and was back in Jack's arms again. Jack was cold, living up to his nickname a usual. The only thing out of place was the heavy heaving of Jack's chest and the way he held on to Hiccup like he would disappear if he let go.

And Hiccup understood that. He had felt that same fear when he and Stitch were just kidnapped—that feeling that he may never see Jack again. And it was terrifying. So he could understand why Jack felt the need to cling to him. Hiccup had only felt that fear for a few hours. Jack had once held onto it for several months. He couldn't imagine being without Jack for that long. It was like his mother had told him before:

'When yer in a relationship, yer not just you. You become to halves of a whole. You don't belong to yerself anymore.'

Jack held his hand all the way back to earth, his thumb constantly rubbing circles into the back of Hiccup's hand. His constant attention pulled Hiccup back from Jumba's techno jargon, Lilo's questions, and Pleakley's rambling on the consequences for bringing them back. They had found Hiccup and Stitch so quickly. One minute they were leaving earth's orbit, the next minute they were...Well, Jack honestly couldn't remember how or when they had come so far from the Milky Way, he was sure he had been too busy worrying about Hiccup to notice.

They reached Hawaii without any hassle, the entire day already spent. The spaceship landed and parked in the Pelekai garage. "It would be best to be telling Nani we are back, little girl." Jumba said. "And to be getting ready in case little rodent comes back."

Back at the hotel, Nani was having a hard time keeping up a calm facade. David acted as her support, retrieving their things from the beach and making sure Hiccup's parents were occupied all day. As the dinner party began, Valka and Stoick spoke.

"Can you believe they're going to do this every night this week?" Valka said. "I wonder where the children are..." She spotted Nani checking on the table arrangements and waved her over. "Have you seen the boys? They haven't been at the hotel all day."

Nani began to lose what little composure she had left. "I-They're-It's-Not—"

As if on cue Hiccup and Jack appeared, still holding hands and warding off the chill from space. Hawaii was nice and warm, and they were more than happy to be on planet earth.

"Right there!" Nani cried, relieved. "They're right there." Judging by the fact Hiccup was present, she assumed Stitch was safe as well.

"Lilo and Stitch are back at home." Hiccup said, mentally adding; 'So you can stop clutching that spoon for dear life.' He wondered if this happened to Nani often. 'Maybe that's why she was happy in Burgess.'

"Did you two have a good day?" Valka asked.

Hiccup blinked. "What? Oh, yeah! Like the best day ever!" Jack was quiet, and Hiccup continued. "But uh, it was a little too eventful, so we're headed back to the hotel."

Jack's eyes shifted from Hiccup's hand to Hiccup's parents. Both Stoick and Valka noticed the boy was uncharacteristically quiet, but didn't voice any concern.

"We'll see you later then, son." Stoick said.

Nani ran off to contact Lilo as Hiccup and Jack took their exit, and returned to the hotel. Jack was quiet the whole way back. It wasn't until they were alone I the suite that he reacted both vocally and physically.

Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup from behind. "I thought I was going to lose you. Again."

"I know." Hiccup said, leaning back into Jack's arms. "I'm sorry. I just—"

"You wanted to protect him." Jack said, his voiced slightly muffled by Hiccup's hair. "I get that. That's what you do. It was the same thing when we went to get Rapunzel. You don't put yourself first. And that's good but…"

"I have to be more considerate…since I'm not just me anymore…"

"What?"

Hiccup slipped out of Jack's arms, turning to face him. "It's something I…Nevermind." He headed for their room, his breath catching when Jack caught him again. Hiccup let himself relax. Jack wasn't going to eat him. He continued on his way to the room, Jack molded to him like stone. A warm breeze fluttered in through the open window.

"Tired." Hiccup said, his steps heavy.

"Same." Jack murmured.

Hiccup slipped towards the bed and they both crashed onto the mattress, laughing. Hiccup rolled onto his back, covering his face with his hands. "Odin almighty…We went to space today, didn't we?"

Jack stayed on top of him, one arm on either side of Hiccup's torso. "I hope so…Or that was a serious shared acid trip."

Hiccup stared at Jack for a moment and then started laughing again, causing the other teen to do the same. He laughed until he winced and Jack froze. "Are you okay, Hic?"

"I think I have to take it off." Hiccup said, looking down.

Jack rolled off of him, understanding. "Do you help?"

Hiccup sat up. "I guess. I think it was the whole, hot-to-cold thing."

Hiccup removed the prosthetic slowly and they both inspected it.

"Does it hurt if I do this?" Jack asked, rubbing slightly above the area.

"No. That's uh...helpful."

Hiccup was aware of the skin to skin contact, and the serious lack of clothing they were suffering from, as they were both only in swimming trunks but he wasn't bothered by it at all. It was a quiet private moment, free of tension as it had all been drained away from the day's earlier events.

Once it was clear that Hiccup was in no pain, Jack's hands began to travel. Simple touches gave way to kisses and tasting. There was a short battle for dominance followed by kissing, biting, and few awkward compromises. Jack was more attentive than assertive, which made things more comfortable.

Hiccup woke up to the sound of waves, tucked tight into Jack's arms and feeling slightly sore. Jack was still fast asleep, and the amount of sunlight streaming in told him it was early morning. He turned so he could see Jack's face. The heat had wilted Jack's hair, and the sun had given his pale skin an olive tan. What Hiccup noticed first however, were the angry red marks on Jack's neck. Hiccup remembered doing that. Hiccup could remember a lot…Like the fact that he had been kidnapped.

By an alien. Along with Stitch. Who was also an alien. Not a science experiment gone wrong. And they had gone to space. Hiccup pried himself from Jack's arms and sat up in bed—Jack's bed to be specific. His prosthetic was off…and he was naked. He could feel his cheeks burning. Jack mumbled something and began to shift as Hiccup wrapped the top sheet around his body and slipped falling to the floor. Hiccup found himself tangled in sheets and reaching for the detached foot.

Jack opened his eyes and stretched. Finding his bed devoid of baby squirrels he pulled himself towards the edge of the bed and looked down. "What're y'doing?" He slurred.

Hiccup looked up at him and resisted smiling. Jack's air was a total mess, and it was obvious that he wasn't completely awake. He was beyond charming, and he blinked down at him, awaiting a response. "Hiccup?"

"Just putting on my leg…and some clothes…Y'know, like people do."

Jack's face scrunched itself up into a frown. "Why?" He yawned. "Come back to bed n'…stuff."

Hiccup didn't comply, slowly putting the prosthetic on. Jack watched at first before closing his eyes again and going back to sleep. Hiccup looked back at the bed. The idea of going to bed sounded great…really great. He shook his head. Clothes first, then more sleep.

Jack felt the bed dip and woke up again, this time to find hiccup next to him, sporting a Munster's University t-shirt. "Hiccup."

Hiccup opened his eyes again. "Yeah?"

"I was just thinking."

"That's dangerous."

"Ha ha."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Everything that happened yesterday..." He smirked. "And last night."

That was typical. They had just become privy to the fact that there was life out there across the universe, and that Stitch really was an alien life form, but Jack wanted to gloat about his sexual prowess. Hiccup looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hic-"

"Shh." Hiccup closed his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep."

Jack propped himself up by his elbows. "Hiccup."

Hiccup turned away from him. "Shhhh. It's sleepytime. That's the time people sleep."

"You don't sound too sleepy." He grinned, poking him in the back. "But I can fix that."

Hiccup didn't reply. He shivered when he felt Jack lifting up his shirt form behind. "Let me count those freckles for awhile."

"..."

Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup, craving more attention. He pressed several kisses against Hiccup's neck. "Hiccup~" He whined. "Talk to me." When he received no reply, he started nibbling on an earlobe. "Please?" He whispered.

Hiccup shivered at that. "You don't want to 'just' talk."

"I do." Jack mumbled into his neck. "I really, really do."

"..."

"I'm not joking." Jack was serious.

"..."  
"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Does it...Does anything hurt?"

"I'm okay." The tone of Hiccup's voice dipped slightly, and he felt Jack's grip loosen.

"I..." Jack began to speak but couldn't find the right words. "I didn't mean to...hurt you..."

"You didn't. Not really. I was tired already."

"I lost control...twice."

"You didn't do anything wrong. Then again, even if you did, I wouldn't have noticed anyway."

Jack had felt greedy that night...even desperate. He supposed it was the kidnapping that caused him to do it.

They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I want to come back here." Jack broke the silence again. "Maybe for spring break."

"Spring Break?"

"Yeah. You know...That break they give right after the semester ends. All that stress, and that pent up tension. I wanna release it... all riiiiight here."

"Why do I feel as if I'm in for a lifetime of dirty jokes?"

Jack laughed, and Hiccup twisted back around to face him.

"When we come back, let's come with the others."

"Red, Jim, and Punzie?" Jack asked.

Hiccup nodded, but then frowned."I don't want Rapunzel to feel alone though..."

Jack shrugged."Maybe she'll have a boyfriend by then."

It was a whole year away."Yeah. Maybe a lot of things will be different then."

"Some stuff." Jack shrugged. "But some stuff wont."

"Like what?" Hiccup asked.

"Like...I'm still going to be in love with you. For a long, long time."

Hiccup froze then. A little taken aback and then suddenly annoyed. It wasn't fair that Jack could rattle him like that. He would've laid there forever, with his mouth half open, if he hadn't heard his mother's voice.

"Boys! Are y'awake? We're going to order breakfast!"

Hiccup turned his head quickly and remembered exactly where he was. Jack turned Hiccup's head back and kissed him fiercely then, before slipping out of bed to put on a pair of shorts. Jack looked back at Hiccup, standing proud in his unclothed glory. "Like what you see?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, groaned, and fell back towards the bed. 'I don't think I can take any more of this. I'm gonna get emotional whiplash.'

Valka's voice came from the common area. "Boys! Come quick! There's a strange report on the television! Something about a mysterious object crashing on the beach!"

"I bet that's that creep's ship." Jack said, tugging on his shorts. "Hic? Come on, we gotta call Lilo."

"For Odin's sake." Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut. Dealing with Jack was hard enough, but now aliens? "What kind of vacation is this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space bounty-hunter Hiccup became 22 year old artist? Hiccup, who also appeared at the end of 'Senior year with Hiccup Haddock' Does that mean bounty hunter Hiccup is no longer out there? Was the timeline fixed? 
> 
> Yes. yes it was.
> 
> Or was it?
> 
> It was.
> 
>  
> 
> ACCEPT IT
> 
> But if you want a bounty hunter AU, say something in the comments
> 
> Next stop, college!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiccup's face is hella squish


End file.
